In the field of vehicles, there are high requirements as regards the information which is necessary for a driver of a vehicle. For many years, road vehicles have been equipped with an instrument panel comprising, for example, a speedometer, a tachometer, an odometer, an oil pressure gauge, a fuel gauge, and also warning lights and indicators of different types.
In recent years, there has been an increased focus on environmental issues in the field of vehicle technology. For this reason, there is a need to provide selective information to a driver of a vehicle in order to allow the driver to make well-founded decisions regarding the driving pattern. In this manner, the driver will be able to drive the vehicle in a manner which takes environmental demands into account. In this regard, a factor is the fuel consumption of the vehicle, which can be influenced by the driving pattern and which has great impact on the environmental burden caused by the vehicle.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problem and present relevant information to the driver, there exist solutions involving indicators and instruments which may assist a driver in operating a vehicle in an environmental-friendly manner. For example, there exist indicators which are used for displaying information to the driver which indicate whether the vehicle is operated in an optimum manner as regards fuel economy.
The patent document U.S. Pat. No. 8,793,054 discloses a system for indicating a vehicle fuel efficiency for various patterns of vehicle usage. The system analyzes vehicle usage patterns to determine whether the vehicle is operated in a fuel efficient manner. The system is furthermore arranged for notifying a driver of an indication of a vehicle fuel efficiency which is calculated for a vehicle usage pattern, for example if an excess of fuel is consumed due to an inefficient usage pattern.
Although the above-mentioned system may assist a driver in order to drive a vehicle in a fuel-efficient manner, there is still a need for further improvements in this field of technology so that a driver of a vehicle can be supplied with relevant information in order to make well-founded decision regarding the vehicle driving pattern.